herofactoryfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Preston Stormer
Preston Stormer, také známý jako „Pro“, je vůdce Alfa 1 Tým, a dokončil více misí než jakýkoli jiný hrdina. Je to poměrně nový model Hrdina, ale chová se tak typické „klasických hrdinů.“ Biografie Časný život Preston Stormer byl vytvořen ve věži shromáždění před mnoha lety, kdy byla Hero Factory nejprve založil a vybudoval. Prestonův první tým zahrnoval první vůdce Alfa týmu, Thresher a Stormerův kolega nováček hrdinové: Von Ness, Dunkan Bulk, a Jimi Stringer. Během mise na záchranu New Stellac City z obřího robota, Thresher byl zraněn robota a Von Ness uprchl v Drop Ship. Stormer skočil na Drop Ship a pokusil se objednat Von Ness dolů, ale nováček ho setřásl kokpitu a začal se odletět. Stormer pak provádí „nejúžasnější pohyb v Hero Factory historie“ tím, že skočí na Drop Ship a na robota, a pak zapojíte své dráty do nesprávných zásuvek, přimět to vypnout. Kariéra Stormer pokračoval k úspěšné kariéře jako hrdina, a nakonec se stal vůdcem Alfa 1 týmu, i když Stormer byl nižší než radostí bez sebe, když si uvědomil, že bych se nahradí svou modlu. Na jednom místě, Stormer požádala o stavbu unikátní zbraň, vybavena řadou nástrojů, věděl by bylo užitečné. Na jednom místě, Stormer cestoval do těžební planetě Tallos 5 a narazil na důlní bot, který se později stal Pán Ohňe. Stormer vedl Alfa tým na misi do Almaak V vyšetřovat zmizení sousední planety Almaak IV. Nebylo jasné, přirozené vysvětlení, a populace Almaak V sestupovali do paniky, zatímco vláda obvinil zbraň údajně vyvinut v hvězdném systému Prima Giedi. Nicméně, Stringer uznal, že Měsíc chybějícího planety zůstal na svém místě, což naznačuje, že planeta byla skryta a nepohnul. Hrdina používá své dovednosti s zvukové manipulace zakázat holografické maskovací systém, a celý incident byl odhalen jako spiknutí Almaak V vládních údajů, kteří se snažili vyvolat válku s planetami Prima Giedi. V loňském roce, Stormer a Alfa tým bojoval proti darebák Cornelius Zo, který velel armádě obří tygří mravenců. Mravenci se zničit město, ale Bulk vymyslel protiútok pomocí tank známý jako „Drtič“, vzhled, který způsobil, že mravenci uprchnout.　Stejný rok, tým také zadržen notoricky známý prostor pirát. V televizní show „Dancing with the Heroes“, rozhodčí rozhodl, že Stormer měl „dvě levé nohy.“ Stormer stal se rozzuřený a začal střílet pulsy. Před dvěma měsíci, Stormer vedl Alfa tým honit paliva pašeráky v Faradai pásu.　Mise byla úspěšná díky Natalie Breez. ''Vzestup nováčků'' V poslední době, Alfa tým byl povolán, aby střežit zásilku C-4000 výbušnin, který byl unesen XPlode a Rotor. Když XPlode opustil jeho sidekick v bitvě, Stormer s názvem William Furno, který byl v hrdina řemesel, manžety Rotor. Rotor pokusil podmanit si nováček s jeho zbraň, ale Stormer tlačil Furno z cesty výbuchu. Na věži shromáždění, Stormer doporučuje Furno přehrát toto poslání ve výcvikovém sfér, všímat si 18 chyb nováčka je. Stormer se rozhodl vzít tři nováčky - William Furno, Mark Surge, a Natalie Breez - na tréninkové misi. Nicméně předtím, než dorazí na místo, Stormer přijali hovor informuje ho o útoku na výbušninách závodu na Lemus 2. Navzdory pocitu, že tři nováčci nedělal tým, on pilotoval hrdina řemesel. Na Stormer je návrh, oni rozhodli se oklamat darebáky s návnadu. Přes úspěch plánu, Stormer byl poražený kombinovanými sílami XPlode a Rotor. Furno nařídil, že jejich velitel je vyřazen z cesty ublížení, aby nováček mohl postarat o duo sami. Stormer, jednou oživil, všiml zachycený Rotor a pochválil Furno. Furno ukázal, že XPlode dostal pryč, ale utíkal ze strachu. Stormer varoval ho, aby si tak jistý, a že by měli být připraveni, když zaútočí znovu. Preston a Alfa tým přijal rozhlasový rozhovor s Hero Factory FM, kde Mak Megahertz mluvil s nimi o jejich boji s Cornelius Zo a dal mu stručné líčit události, před odvolal k další misi. Stormer byl osloven skupinou LEGO zkoumat svou akční figurku. On poznamenal, „trochu malý, ne?“. V Hero Factory FM, Mak Megahertz žertem označoval Stormer jako „staré dobré Stormer.“ Stormer začal volat svou ústřednu vyjádřit svůj hněv, a Mak odvolal prohlášení. Týden po zachycení Rotor, Corroder napadl staveniště. Stormer se zasekl v Hero Factory, dokud se jeho hrdina jádro dobíjet, ačkoli on zůstal v rádiovém kontaktu s Heroes tam - Bulk, Stringer, a Mark Surge. Poslal Furno jako back-up, kompliment ho na jeho taktiku Bluff. Stormer později vyjádřil své myšlenky na útocích z XPlode, Rotor, a Corroder, podezření, že hrdinové byly hrány. Později, Stormer, Breez, Surge a Furno byli posláni na misi do Mekron City. Stormer mluvil s vrchní Drax, ale šéf se choval divně a ohrožoval hrdina s pistolí. Stormer snadno umístit hrdina manžety na Drax, ale šílený policie bot poslal stráže drony. Stormer pokáceny většina z nich, a brzy Meltdown havaroval přes střechu oblohy. Trestní používá mikroskopické nanobots unést Stormerův systémy, přimět ho, aby se pokusila zničit Hero Factory. Hodil Dunkan Bulk pryč vzdělávání Sphere, skoro ho zabil, ukradl jetpack, a utekl do města. Furno šel za ním, a v souboji na vrcholu mrakodrapů, nakonec oproti ho Von Ness. Malý rozum opustil v Stormer odolal nutkání zabít Furno, a hrdina omdlel. Protijed k nanoboty byla dána Stormer, a on se zotavil. Po tomto incidentu, Stormer usoudil, že by někdo chtěl, aby byl mrtvý. Stormer ztratil nohu závod Natalie Breez na Sarazon 8. Když Mak Megahertz přinesl to až na Hero Factory FM, zatímco rozhovor Breez, Stormer poslal rozzlobený audio-mailu se skládá z slyšitelným řvaní. Breez rozluštil to jako „v podstatě, že jsem mrtvý.“ Mak pak volal Stormer „velkou lugnut“ a „medvídek“, ujišťuje Breez, že je v pořádku. Stormer poslal mail show, říká Mak, že se bude, jakmile se dostal ven a zpětná montáž komory vytrhnout ruce pryč. Stormer dohnal s DJ a silně ho demontovat, ačkoli Mak byla později znovu sestaven. Stormer také sloužil jako soudce na televizním pořadu Hero Factory Takže myslíte, že můžete být hrdina? Stormer, Stringer, a Bulk byl poslán do New Stellac City prozkoumat tajemný meteor. Stormer byl přesvědčen Quadal vyzkoušet své nové brnění na tuto misi. Po příjezdu do New Stellac, Stormer si uvědomil, že je to past, stejně jako další dva meteority řítila do náměstí. Tito obsahovali Thunder a Corroder, který objevil a udělal bitvu s týmem. Thunder odhalil jeho mlhovina plynu děla a střílel Stormer, což je tým, který ztratí komunikaci s Zib a Quadal. Stormer přežil díky Quadal brnění. Nováček týmu byl později poslán jako záloha, ale více meteority, které obsahují XPlode a Meltdown, dorazili zhruba ve stejnou dobu. Stormer a jeho tým zachránil nováčky z útoku henchbots lidové a frakce začaly bojovat. Stejně jako oni bojovali, Von Ness, když proměnil ebenové monstrum, se objevil na obloze a odhalil své nové jméno: „Von Nebula.“ On vytvořil černou díru, která nasává se zbraněmi celé startovní hrdinů, včetně Stormerův multifunkční ledovou zbraní. Určeno aby Von Nebula spravedlnosti, Stormer skočil do černé díry, Furno následující. Uvnitř černé díry, Stormer a Furno používá antigravitační vrtule kroužky, aby se před vtažen do víru srdce. Von Nebula a pak se znovu objevil a požadoval prsteny, ale hrdinové nechtěl prozradit, kdo z nich je. Von Nebula napadl Stormer, ale Furno používá prsteny zvrátit gravitaci černé díry. Stormer chytil svou šanci a chytil černá díra orb zaměstnance darebáka, sání svého bývalého spoluhráče do něj. Stormer a Furno stěží unikl jako černá díra explodoval za nimi. Poté, co byl zajat Von Nebula v henchbotů, Stormer dělal oficiální oznámení pro veřejnost: William Furno nebyl obyčejný hrdina, a zasloužil si být zacházeno s respektem. Později, Furno a Stormer diskutovali o bezpečnosti buňky, které se umístil Orb personál černé díry palců. ''Zkouška ohněm'' Alfa týmu byl nedávno vyslán na misi na obranu Tanker Station 22 z přisluhovačů Pán Ohně. Stormer nařídil Furno vzít převahu, zatímco on a jiní drželi civilisty v bezpečí. Brzy se dostal do konfliktu s Drilldozer a objevili jejich zbraně byly schopny poškození na henchbot brnění. Pán Ohně uznán Stormer, ale Stormer ne. Ačkoli pracovníci se podařilo uniknout do bezpečí, se hrdinové utrpěl hroznou porážku, a pokoušel se ustoupit. Darebáci obklopen pak, když Surge podařilo se jim remíza venku, zatímco Hrdinové vlevo. Když se vrátili do Hero Factory, Stormer pokusil se přesvědčit Pana Makuro dát jim upgradu s cílem lépe bojovat proti jejich novou hrozbu. Neochotný nejprve, Makuro nakonec ustoupil kvůli závazku Stormer je, a tři hrdinové byli všichni přestavěn. Ihned poté, co byl přestavěn, Stormer, Breez a Furno byli posláni do virtuálního vzdělávání za účelem přizpůsobení jejich nových orgánů. Přesto, jak zacházet své relace, trvali na tom, že byly stanoveny a vrátil se do Tanker Station 22. Oni pokoušeli se jít na stealth mise, když Furno vyhodil jejich krytu po jeho zbraň vyrazil. Stormer zabývá Pán Ohěn v duelu, a bylo mi řečeno, o tom, jak byl kdysi důlní bot, který byl změněn vědci absorbovat palivové články. Vzhledem k tomu, Pán Ohně připraven k poklesu Stormer off římsu, Hero Pod obsahující Nex a Evo dorazil, dávat hrdinové navrch v bitvě. Poté, co úspěšně zadržen Drilldozer a Nitroblast, Pán Ohně šel do největšího uložení paliva, a Stormer vedl útok na něj. Vzhledem k tomu, Pán Ohně se chystá vyhrát, Jetbug byl vyhozen z lodi byl pilotování, který narazil do Pán Ohně a oddělil jeho absorpční ruku. Stormer se podařilo porazit a manžeta Ohnivé Pán, a zjistil, Surge byl zodpovědný za porážet zločince. V Hero Factory, jak oni sledovali Surge přijmout jeho aktualizaci, Pán Ohně byl eskortován dovnitř Stormer řekl Furno a Breez, že Pán Ohně bude očištěna od svého závislosti na palivu, a později byl přítomen na slavnostním ceremoniálu u příležitosti Surge je statečnost. ''Divoch planeta'' Stormer, spolu s dalšími členy Alfa týmu, přijal tísňové volání z Aldous Witch na planetě džungle Quatros. Zpráva z Nováček hrdina Rocka, ale naznačil, že planeta se stala nestabilní a že všechny přírodní zaútočí na vše v dohledu. Ve snaze přizpůsobit se prostředí, Alfa týmu dostal upgrade na nové zvířecí brnění, s Stormer získává sílu nosorožce. Přijít na Quatros, hrdinové zjistili, že profesor Aldus Witch byl proměnil v tyrana známý jako Šaman poté, co byl vystaven Quaza z tajemné lebky. Během této doby, Stormer povoleno hrdinové Rocka a Furno naučit je vést tým Alfa. On je rozdělit do dvou skupin: on a Bulk by vedl Rocka, zatímco Furno přikázal Stringer a Nex. Rocka, Stormer, a Bulk prošel teleportu, který je zmenšil. Nicméně, Nex byl nakonec moci vrátit do svých původních rozměrů. Pak Stormer osobně bojoval Aldus Witch do Rocka vstoupit do boje. Nicméně, na konci Stormer udeřil lebky Šamanův zaměstnance, která způsobila jeho energie slábnout. Oni pak transportován Aldus Witch zpět do Hero Factory. ''Útěk z vězení'' Stormer a Alfa 1 Tým byl umístěný v Hero Factory Útěk začalo, když hrdinové William Furno a Rocka byl doprovod trestní Voltix na skladování vězně. Voltix však použít svou moc na Von Nebulův zaměstnance, která způsobila řetězovou reakci, která deaktivuje všechny buňky darebáka. Pak Stormer vedl Alfa 1 týmu do boje. Začal bojovat Zubatec ale když nováček hrdina Nathan Evo snažil sledovat darebáky do černé díry, ve které byly unikající, Stormer opustil boj zastavit Evo od vstupu do černé díry. Stormer byl přidělen zachytit darebáka Nitro Demon. Stormer byl vybaven duální napájení lopatkami a hrdiny manžety, stejně jako mach kole. Stormer pak šel na planetu Kollix IV, kde se sháněl Nitro Demon. On používal jeho bezpilotní letouny střílet na Nitro Demon, ale oni byli zničeni. Nicméně, to dalo Stormer dostatek času, aby si před ním. Nitro Demon však střílel výbuch energie, který pohřbil Stormer v kusy ledu. Stormer se však rychle zotavil a manžetou Nitro Demon což mu pád do hory. On se vrátil do Hero Factory a zjistil, že tajemná Temný fantom byl uvnitř. Stormer pak měl Daniella Capricorn dát falešnou zprávu, takže Temný fantom by být odkloněny z příkazového místnosti. Stormer, Surge, Furno, Stringer, Evo a Rocka vstoupil do modernizace místnosti, kde Temný fantom rozpoutal armádu Arachnix trubců po celé místnosti. Nicméně po nějaké rychlé myšlení Evo, Temný fantom byl poražen. ''Útok mozkožroutů'' Při Útok mozkožroutů, Stormer s pomocí Furno vedl Bulk, Rocka, Evo a Breez do bitvy. Stormer je nejvíce hrdinský krok v boji bylo, když Stormer ztuhl tři mozky najednou. Když Dračí Blesk dosáhl Hero Factory, Stormer a tým Alfa porazil poškozený proti Surge armádu robotů. Osobnosti Stormer je ne-nesmysl druh hrdiny, a je velmi loajální. Nemá rád teatrálnost, ale je odvážný a vyrovnaný v bitvě. V současné době je ve zmatku nad smrtí nováček spoluhráči on-misi, navzdory důkazům, že on byl v žádném případě vinu za incident, a nemůže zbavit myšlenky, že by mohl něco udělat, aby pomohla. Od té doby, on byl obzvláště tvrdě na nové členy týmu. Někteří mohou vzít, ale jiní musí být převedeny do jiných družstev. On je také vysoce konkurenční, a nastavil jeho zraky na přední Alfa tým s vědomím, že by bylo dobré v práci. Má rád svou pozici příkazu, ale přiznává, že někdy může být nastavena v jeho cestách. Stormer je také velmi rychlý k hněvu, jak je vidět mnohokrát na Hero Factory FM. Vzhled Preston Stormer zpočátku bílé a modré brnění, stejně jako průsvitné modré oči a hrdina jádro. V Stormerova 2.0 formě, měl na sobě bílou zbroj, zatímco jeho oči a hrdina jádro zůstalo modré. On také měl pokrývky hlavy plné senzorů a jsou vybaveny teleskopickým objektivem pro lepší zrak. V Stormerově 3.0 formě, že zachovává svou bílou zbroj, stejně jako jeho modré oči a hrdina jádro. Jeho helma se podobá bílé nosorožce. V Stormerův Útěk XL formě, je obrovský, ohromný hrdina, s mohutným bílým brnění a obří síla meč. V Útok Mozkožroutů, Stormer má šedostříbrná hledí, zamykání kleště, štít, film-ohnivých střel, a meč. Zbraně Stormer byl vybaven multifunkční ledovou zbraní, určené speciálně pro něj na jeho žádost. Hlavní složkou tohoto nástroje, který pokrývá celou svou pravou ruku, je ledovec, led, jako čepel, známý jako střelce šroubu. Tato je vytvořena z kompozitního ledu silnější než běžné kovy, a zatímco čepel může tvořit v rámci druhé, musí být nový generovaný každých několik minut. Rovněž spojovány ke zbrani byl otočný pilový list high-speed, ukotvení kopí, a tvrzené skoba čepel. Tato zbraň byla nasávána do černé díry vytvořeného Von Nebula během bitvy v New Stellac City, i když se nakonec dostal zpátky. Po jeho prvním upgradu, Stormer provádí multi-nástroj led štít, který by mohl střílet ledové hroty.Ledová čepel byla připojena k němu, které by mohly zmrazit nic to přišlo do kontaktu s, a trubice vedoucí od štítu znamenalo, že zbraň mohla být napájen ze svého hrdinu jádra. On také používal štafetu v boji. Na Quatros, Stormer nesl dráp, představovat dvojí fold-out nože. Během Útěk z vězení, Stormer provádí napájecí meč a plazmové dělo. V jeho Útok Mozkožroutů formě, Stomer ovládá meč, film-ohnivých střel, a štít. Nastavit informací Preston Stormer byl propuštěn jak jeden z kanystru sad Hero Factory v létě roku 2010. Jeho výrobní číslo je 7164 a obsahuje 17 kusů. Jeho součástí by mohly být kombinovány s těmi Natalie Breez a William Furno nastaví postavit model Lucas Valor, pomocí pokynů od vydání září-říjen časopisu LEGO Brickmaster. Stormer byl re-povolený v lednu 2011 jako jeden z šesti kanystr sad. Soubor byl prodáván pod názvem „Stormer 2.0“ (ve spojení s jinými „2.0“ sad ve vlně). Jeho výrobní číslo je 2063 a obsahovala 31 skladeb, včetně speciální odznak obrněných jednotek kusu. Jeho části by mohly být kombinovány s Breez 2.0 vytvořit model slučovač, a kód vytištěn pod víkem nádobky, kterou lze zadat na HeroFactory.LEGO.cz v rámci funkce HeroPad. Stormer nejnovější vydání bylo v létě roku 2011 jako jeden z šesti kanystr sad. Soubor byl prodáván pod názvem „Stormer 3.0“ (ve spojení s jinými „3.0“ sad ve vlně). Jeho výrobní číslo je 2145 a obsahovala 31 skladeb, včetně průsvitného zeleného brnění kus vytištěné s názvem „Stormer 3.0“ a nosorožce vzorem. Jeho součástí by mohly být kombinovány s Rocka 3.0 vytvořit model slučovač, a kód vytištěn pod víčkem nádobky mohl být zapsán na HeroFactory.LEGO.cz.